


let’s make the most of the night, like we’re gonna die young

by GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe



Series: Arachnakids ‘verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Gen, German Gwen Stacy, Great British Bake Off - Freeform, Italian Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Siblings, if the MCU won’t treat him right I will, spider-fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/pseuds/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe
Summary: A mistimed dimensional-jump, a terrified spiderling and a somewhat irritated super-heroine all in one day. What do you get? A fiercely protective older sister and an extended family, that’s what.Or, how a certain Gwen Stacy came to bring yet another Peter Parker into her life, with the full intention of keeping this one alive.





	let’s make the most of the night, like we’re gonna die young

**Author's Note:**

> gwen: look at my brother and i’ll cut you, arschgeige
> 
> yes, i know i’m meant to be working on my other fic. i’m currently writing the next chapter, i just needed to write some fluff.
> 
> btw, that chapter amount will probably change.

Gwen sighed. It was ‘Games Night, _because we totally need to meet up more than whenever we feel like socialising, Gwen_’ and Miles still hadn’t turned up. Unless she had made a wrong turning at the dimensions 600+, she was in the right place. The right place being Earth 620, that is. It certainly looked like New York. The skyscrapers were all in the rightful place; Avengers Tower stood arrogantly in the distance.

— _Was the A more battered than she remembered?_ —

Before she could follow up on this suspicion, however, something flew into her. Quite literally.

“Watch where you’re going, armleuchter!”

“Sorry, so sorry! Are you okay, ma’am? I promise I didn’t mean to swing into you; I really should’ve been loo-“

The older heroine groaned.

— _Just what she needed, another hero to introduce to the multiverse._ —

“Hey kid, calm down,” Gwen soothed, “I know it was an accident, just be careful where you’re web-slinging. M’kay?”

The boy paused in his anxious spluttering, and stared at her with an expression of utmost awe as he took in her costume. He began to chirp enthusiastically. _Oh, Scheiße_. To make matters worse, he was wearing a very rudimentary red and blue suit. _Oh, Scheiße!_

— _Well, there goes Games Night._ —

The kid inhaled sharply. Before he could speak, however, she ripped the elastoplast right off.

“Well, to put it simply, your dimension is one of many- all part of the multi-verse. My goober allows me to travel between them. Oh! And I’m Spider-Woman, of Earth 65, otherwise known as Gwen Stacy. Nice to meet you, Spider-Man.”

— _Oops_. _Definitely could’ve put that better, Gwen. _—

Holding out her hand for the spiderling to shake, Gwen started at the full force of an enhanced teenager slamming into her arms. Not a big one, at that. He was _itsy_. And she certainly didn’t expect the sniffles she heard.

“Woah, kiddo. It’s alright, you’re safe here,” the heroine hushed, “Please don’t cry, you don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

The older teenager leant back, lifting the red mask in her hands. Surprisingly, he let her. Wiping at the gathering tears with her gloved fingers, she brushed over the darkening bruise over his left eye. The kid winced. Somehow, over the course of the last hour, a deep protective rage had settled in her bones, declaring: _Protect him. He is innocent and that cannot be ruined._

She hissed quietly at the purple stain, chirping soothingly when the kid flinched.

“You’re alright, Itsy. I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
